La scelta di Oliver
by Lib89
Summary: Quando aveva deciso di tornare a casa, Oliver non avrebbe mai creduto che la sua realtà sarebbe stata ulteriormente stravolta. One-shot, Post-game. Possibile Spoiler!


**Titolo**: La scelta di Oliver  
><strong>Autore<strong>: Lib89  
><strong>Genere<strong>: Hurt/Comfort (Introspettivo, Malinconico)  
><strong>Rating<strong>: Verde  
><strong>Personaggi<strong>: Oliver, Lucciconio, Leila, Philip, Stella, più due OC.  
><strong>Avvertimenti<strong>: One-shot, Spoiler!, Post-game  
><strong>Note dell'autrice<strong>: Buona sera! E alla fine ho scritto qualcosa anche su Ni no Kuni, già. Nonostante abbia praticamente un mondo di cose da scrivere… tutta colpa delle lezioni noiose ç.ç Ma veniamo alla fic ù.ù È ambientata dopo il gioco, quindi è spoiler per chi non l'ha ancora completato, e Oliver dovrà prendere una scelta difficile.  
>Altra noticina: per i dialoghi di Lucciconio non ho usato il dialetto, mi sono limitata a dargli una parlata un po' più sciolta, spero che gradiate :3 Buona lettura!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>La scelta di Oliver<strong>

Quando aveva deciso di tornare a casa, Oliver non avrebbe mai creduto che la sua realtà sarebbe stata ulteriormente stravolta. La morte di sua madre lo aveva sconvolto profondamente, la comparsa di Lucciconio lo aveva lasciato incredulo e stordito come la seguente scoperta della magia e dell'esistenza di quell'altro mondo. Tuttavia, il viaggio per salvare quello stesso mondo dall'oscurità di Shadar prima e dalla minaccia della Strega Cinerea poi, lo aveva aiutato a rialzarsi dallo sconforto, a lasciarsi alle spalle la sorpresa, e lo aveva praticamente costretto a crescere. Ed era grato a tutto questo. Aveva trovato la forza di affrontare la verità riguardante sua madre -la Grande Saggia Alicia- e sulle proprie origini, inoltre aveva trovato il coraggio di affrontare il presente e il futuro che lo attendevano a casa.  
>Ora, però, non era più sicuro di nulla.<p>

Aveva partecipato serenamente al funerale di sua madre, e i suoi amici e la signora Leila gli erano stati accanto in ogni momento per dargli conforto e sostegno. Era stato subito dopo che tutto era crollato nuovamente e con molta più violenza.  
>Al suo ritorno dalla funzione, aveva trovato il sindaco di Motorville in compagnia di un altro uomo vestito in giacca e cravatta, davanti a casa sua che lo aspettavano per potergli parlare. Lo sconosciuto presentatosi come Henry Smith e si era mostrato una persona gentile e comprensiva, ponendogli con garbo domande sulla sua salute. Si era però stupito nel vederlo fare gli onori di casa, senza permettere nemmeno alla signora Leila di aiutarlo o sostituirlo nel preparare il tè per tutti loro.<br>Prese un sorso dalla bevanda dorata e gli fece i suoi più sinceri complimenti, dopodiché posò la tazza sul tavolino che aveva di fronte. -Beh Oliver, sembra che tu sia in grado di badare a te stesso.- disse tranquillo, guardando il viso perplesso del ragazzino. -Però, capisci, non puoi restare qui da solo.-  
>A quelle parole che parevano più una sentenza, un brivido freddo gli attraversò il corpo da capo a piedi e s'irrigidì. -Perché non posso?- replicò lui, fissando duramente il signor Smith, che rimase un attimo interdetto di fronte a quel mutamento improvviso.<br>I suoi occhi blu si erano fatti impenetrabili e seri. Solo un individuo era riuscito a leggervi dentro ed era la sua anima affine, che lui stesso aveva distrutto.  
>-Oliver… devi capire che sei troppo piccolo per poter vivere da solo.- rispose l'uomo dopo un momento di titubanza. -Per questo mi trovo qui, per portarti in un istituto dove si occuperanno di te e dove potrai continuare a studiare e decidere cosa fare della tua vita.-<br>Il suo sguardo stavolta si fece perso e impaurito. -…Mi porterà via da Motorville?- domandò in un sussurro, tutto ciò che il nodo stretto attorno alla sua gola gli concesse.  
>-Purtroppo non ci sono istituti per orfani qui a Motorville o nelle città vicine.- intervenne il sindaco, attirando la sua attenzione. -Ti trasferirai nella capitale.-<br>-La capitale…?- ripeté in un soffio. -È lontanissima… Come… come farò a far visita a mia madre? E a Phil e alla signora Leila?- chiese a raffica, alzandosi dal divano per l'impeto con i pugni stretti lungo i fianchi.  
>-Calmati caro…- mormorò Leila, posandogli una mano sulla spalla per farlo risedere.<br>-Per un po' di tempo non potrai muoverti per raggiungere luoghi così lontani.- spiegò Smith. -Più avanti ne potremo parlare.-  
>-Non preoccuparti, ci occuperemo noi della tomba di tua madre.- proseguì il sindaco. -Inoltre, questa casa sarà venduta e tutto il ricavato resterà a te.-<br>Oliver abbassò il viso, sentendosi svuotato, e desiderò che tutto quanto fosse solo un terribile incubo. La signora Leila lo abbracciò, ma il ragazzino parve non accorgersene.  
>-Quando partirà Oliver?- chiese lei, carezzando le ciocche castane del bambino.<br>-Dopodomani.- annunciò Henry. -In realtà, dovrebbe venire subito via con me…- continuò e Oliver gelò definitivamente, smettendo di respirare per un attimo. -…però mi rendo conto che il ragazzo ha bisogno di metabolizzare tutte queste novità. In questo modo, avrà anche il tempo di raccogliere le sue cose e di salutare i suoi amici.-  
>Chiuso nella sua bolla di nulla, Oliver non si accorse di quando i due uomini se ne andarono, né di come e quando la signora Leila lo accompagnò in camera sua e gli fece mettere il pigiama. Non riusciva a schiodarsi dal pensiero che gli avrebbero portato via tutto ciò che gli era rimasto, compresa la sua stessa vita, poiché sarebbe cambiata radicalmente.<br>Non riusciva ad accettarlo.  
>In pochi giorni gli era capitato di tutto, ma alla fine aveva accettato ogni cosa: la morte di sua madre, la comparsa di Lucciconio, la magia, l'altro mondo…<br>Fu a quel flebile pensiero che capì e i suoi occhi tornarono luminosi.  
>Salutò distrattamente la signora Leila, che gli baciò affettuosamente la fronte e gli assicurò che sarebbe tornata il giorno dopo per aiutarlo a fare i bagagli e sistemare la casa, quindi riprese a riflettere.<br>Guardò il cielo buio fuori dalla finestra. Era tardi, ma non poteva permettersi di dormire.  
>Lui una casa ancora l'aveva. Doveva però incontrare qualcuno per averne la conferma, altrimenti avrebbe accettato il proprio destino senza opporsi.<p>

-Fammi capire Oliveruccio.- esordì il Grande Sire Supremo delle Fate, posandosi le mani sulle ginocchia. -Vogliono portarti via da casa tua perché nessuno può occuparsi di te? Ho detto giusto?- ottenne un silenzioso assenso e l'espressione cupa del suo amico non gli piacque per niente. -Ah! Se sapessero cos'hai fatto da 'ste parti non ti tratterebbero di certo così! Sapendo che sei il Salvatore non avrebbero nulla da dire sul farti vivere per conto tuo!-  
>Oliver sospirò. -Lucciconio… purtroppo nel mio mondo le cose funzionano in modo diverso, lo sai. Venderanno la casa ed io non avrò più un posto in cui tornare a Motorville quando sarò più grande…-<br>La fata sgranò gli occhi. -…aspetta. Aspetta un attimo Oliveruccio… Per quanti anni non potresti tornare a Motorville?-  
>-Almeno sette, credo. Forse di più.-<br>Lucciconio scattò in piedi e la sua lanterna ondeggiò con violenza. -Ma! E l'anima affine di Sua Muccosità?! Non può occuparsi lei di te?!-  
>Il ragazzo scosse la testa in segno di diniego. -Purtroppo no. Se potesse mi avrebbe già preso con sé, ma non ne ha la possibilità e come lei, anche gli altri abitanti della città… Se avessi avuto un parente sarebbe stato diverso, ma come ben sai, io non avevo altri parenti tranne mia madre. Se andassi via con il signor Smith, non avrei più occasione di far visita alla tomba di mia madre per molti anni e probabilmente, non potrei portare la bacchetta con me e non potrei più usare la magia, quindi non potrei più venire qui…<br>-Lucciconio.- chiamò subito dopo, senza dare il tempo all'amico di replicare in qualche modo. -Tu pensi che io potrei venire a vivere qui nel tuo mondo? In fondo, anche questo mondo è casa mia, no? Posso trovare un lavoro, aiutare le persone come ho fatto fino a pochi giorni fa! Posso-  
>-Fermati Oliveruccio, tira il freno!- esclamò la fata, interrompendo il suo sproloquio e avvicinandoglisi per posargli le mani sulle gambe piegate. -Oliveruccio, ma che domande fai? Tua madre è nata qui, in questo mondo, ovvio che è anche casa tua, forse lo è anche più di Motorville e di tutto ciò che ci sta intorno; in più, sei il nostro Salvatore! Sarai sempre il benvenuto qui… però, Oliver, sei sicuro della scelta che stai per prendere?- chiese infine, prendendogli una mano tra le sue più piccole. -Anche venendo qui, non potresti tornare tanto spesso laggiù.-<br>Il Puro di Cuore annuì. Sapeva bene che non poteva andarsene e ricomparire troppo spesso, ma se proprio doveva stare lontano dai suoi affetti, preferiva di gran lunga farlo di sua iniziativa e andare in quel bizzarro mondo che ormai era divenuto una seconda casa per lui.  
>-Lo so.- dichiarò, puntando le iridi blu in quelle scure del Gran Sire Supremo delle Fate. -Però, credo che una volta l'anno potrò tornare a Motorville di nascosto, almeno per portare i fiori al cimitero…- disse, sentendo un pericoloso nodo alla gola e gli occhi che pizzicavano. -Lo so che sto fuggendo… però… però io… non voglio perdere ciò che mi è rimasto…- singhiozzò, chinando il viso sulle ginocchia piegate per nascondere le lacrime che gli solcavano le guance.<br>Lucciconio sospirò e si fece ancora più vicino per poter posare almeno una mano sui capelli dell'amico e consolarlo. Capiva molto bene il suo senso di smarrimento e la sua paura, poiché anche lui era stato allontanato dalla sua casa. La sola differenza stava nel fatto che lui, per quanto avesse potuto provarci, non sarebbe mai riuscito a rompere l'incantesimo che l'aveva tramutato in un pupazzo, mentre Oliver era vivo e cosciente, e veniva portato via solo perché troppo giovane. Poteva, però, solo immaginare il suo dolore nel vedersi allontanare contro la propria volontà da quel poco che gli era rimasto della madre.  
>Alla fata sfuggì un altro lungo sospiro, seguito da un amaro sorriso; per lui, Oliver poteva fare ciò che desiderava se riteneva di compiere la scelta giusta. E poi, a lui avrebbe fatto solo piacere potergli stare accanto ancora una volta, anche nella vita di tutti i giorni, come aveva fatto quando era un pupazzo.<br>-Ehi, Oliver.- chiamò, mettendogli le mani sulle guance umide. -Basta piangere, dai! Scommetto che Sua Miciosità Re Felix sarà più che contento di trovarti una casetta a Gatmandù, che sta qui vicino. O preferisci andare da un'altra parte? Magari a Muccakesh?-  
>Il Puro di Cuore si affrettò a scuotere la testa. -No, no. Gatmandù andrà benissimo… È il primo posto a cui ho pensato anch'io.-<br>-Forza allora!- esclamò Lucciconio con un salto. -Mi hai detto che entro domani devi trovare un posto dove stare, no? Dobbiamo muoverci!- aggiunse. -Comunque, se non troverai una sistemazione in così poco tempo, qui a Bosco Dorato sarai il benvenuto. Anche i miei fratelli saranno sicuramente d'accordo!-  
>Oliver annuì, incamminandosi accanto all'amico. -Grazie Lucciconio.-<p>

**[°°°]**

La campanella del negozio trillò, segnalando l'ingresso di un nuovo cliente.  
>-Benvenuto! In cosa posso- Oliver!- esclamò la padrona della latteria, fissando il ragazzo appena entrato. -Sarei venuta da te tra un paio d'ore, non appena fosse arrivata Stella a darmi una mano!-<br>Il Puro di Cuore scosse la testa. -Non è necessario, signora Leila. Ho già sistemato tutto io.-  
>-In che senso?- domandò perplessa lei.<br>-Ho raccolto le cose che porterò con me, mentre per il resto ho fatto degli scatoloni. Per quanto mi riguarda, puoi passare e prendere quello che vuoi prima che la casa sia venduta, le cose che rimangono regalale… ecco.- disse, porgendo un foglio alla donna. -Questo l'ho trovato tra i documenti della mamma, voglio che lo tenga tu.-  
>-Mh? Ma Oliver! Questo è l'atto di proprietà della casa, non puoi darlo a me! Devi-<br>-Voglio che lo tenga tu, signora Leila.- la interruppe. -Hai aiutato tanto mia madre quando è arrivata qui, è giunto il momento di ricambiare in qualche modo.- spiegò, donando un sorriso sincero a quella che considerava quasi una zia.  
>Leila fece passare lo sguardo dal foglio al ragazzino un paio di volte, poi sospirò e aggirò il bancone per andare ad abbracciarlo, ma lui la precedette. Oliver si strinse più che poté alla donna, respirando il suo profumo per imprimerselo nella memoria e non dimenticarlo mai più, dato che per molti anni l'avrebbe potuta osservare solo da lontano e per pochi istanti.<br>-Grazie di tutto signora Leila.- disse il ragazzo, sciogliendo l'abbraccio e indietreggiando verso la porta sotto lo sguardo quasi impaurito della commerciante.  
>Leila osservò il figlio di Allie allontanarsi e si portò istintivamente una mano al petto, preoccupata. Perché quella situazione le ricordava così tanto un arrivederci molto lungo se non un addio?<br>-Oliver…- chiamò, facendo un passo avanti.  
>-Devo andare signora Leila, ho altre persone da salutare e le ultime cose da sistemare prima di partire.- spiegò il Puro di Cuore, per poi chinarsi sul gatto tigrato che si stava strusciando sulle sue gambe. -Non preoccuparti per me, starò bene.-<br>-Ma, Oliver, verremo a salutarti tutti alla partenza, perché-  
>-Devo andare!- la interruppe il ragazzo, girandosi verso la porta. -Buon lavoro signora Leila!- aggiunse per poi uscire di corsa, lasciando la donna basita e ancor più in ansia.<p>

-Ehilà Phil!-  
>-Eh? Ahio!- si lamentò il biondino, uscendo con un gemito da sotto lo scheletro della nuova macchina a cui stava lavorando. -Accipicchia che botta… Ma chi- Oliver!- esclamò poi, massaggiandosi la fronte e andando incontro all'amico. -Ho saputo quello che è successo ieri… Così, domani te ne vai.- mormorò tristemente. -Ti prego, dimmi che non sono solo io a trovarlo ingiusto.- proseguì, puntando gli occhi scuri in quelli dell'altro e trovandoli lucidi. -Oliver…-<br>Il Salvatore abbracciò di slancio il ragazzo, che rimase interdetto per un solo istante prima di ricambiare la stretta.  
>-Non ti dimenticherò Phil, mai.- dichiarò il mago. -Te lo prometto.-<br>-Perché dici così Oliver? Possiamo sempre scriverci delle lettere!- replicò il biondo. -Sembra quasi che tu te ne stia andando per sempre chissà dove…- disse poi, tornando a guardare il viso del Puro di Cuore e la serietà che vi trovò non fu minimamente scalfita né ridotta dalle lacrime che gli bagnavano le guance. -Oliver, cosa stai facendo?-  
>-Philip, ti fidi di me?- domandò il mago.<br>-Certo che mi fido di te! Ma questo cosa c'entra con-  
>-Allora non chiedermelo.- lo pregò. -Se anche ti spiegassi, sarebbe un discorso lungo e difficile, che probabilmente non capiresti del tutto… Fidati, so quello che sto facendo.- assicurò per poi asciugarsi il viso.<br>L'appassionato di motori rimase basito, ma non poté fare altro che annuire in silenzio. Il suo amico era diventato strano dall'incidente: prima quegli strani vestiti e ora faceva discorsi così seri da far paura, perché quel suo atteggiamento non faceva altro che spaventarlo.  
>Fu la voce del Salvatore a destarlo dai suoi pensieri. -Devo chiederti un ultimo favore prima di andare.-<br>-Ma certo Oliver! Farò quello che posso per aiutarti anche solo un po'!-  
>-Vorrei che mantenessi un segreto.- rispose subito Oliver. -Ogni anno ti farò avere mie notizie, ma non potrò farmi vedere. Non chiedermi perché.- si affrettò a dire. -Sappi solo che non andrò via col signor Smith, andrò da un'altra parte e non posso dirti dove. Devi promettermi che non dirai niente a nessuno. Ok?- concluse, porgendo la mano destra per sancire il loro accordo.<br>Philip trattenne il fiato, sentendo il peso di quella promessa gravare sempre di più sul suo giovane cuore. Il suo migliore amico gli stava dicendo che stava organizzando una fuga in piena regola, già tutta organizzata a quanto poteva capire con tanto di meta, e che in chissà quale modo gli avrebbe fatto sapere che andava tutto bene, ma soprattutto gli stava chiedendo di non parlarne con nessuno.  
>-A chi altri hai detto tutto questo?- chiese Phil, prendendo un lungo respiro.<br>-Solo a te.- ammise il mago con un sorriso sincero. -Sei il mio migliore amico, quasi un fratello per me. Non avrei potuto rivolgermi ad altri se non tu.-  
>A quel punto, il biondo strinse il palmo dell'amico e lo tirò verso di sé per abbracciarlo di nuovo, portando le loro mani all'altezza proprio del cuore.<br>-Lo giuro Oliver, sul mio amore per i motori, il tuo segreto è al sicuro.- promise solennemente. -Ti scriverò comunque delle lettere, per farti sapere come vanno le cose qui. Le terrò al sicuro con i miei progetti e se un giorno non le troverò più, saprò che sei passato.-  
>-Grazie Philip…- mormorò il castano, mordendosi il labbro per non piangere ancora.<br>-Grazie a te, fratello.-  
>Lo guardò andarsene dal suo garage con passo deciso e solo in quel momento si accorse di avere un pezzo di carta nel palmo della mano destra, chiusa a pugno.<br>Inarcò un sopracciglio quando vide gli strani simboli affiancati a delle lettere. -Cos'è? Un alfabeto?-

Era quasi tornato a casa quando una voce lo costrinse a fermarsi a metà del marciapiede e a voltarsi indietro.  
>-Oliver!- chiamò ancora la ragazza dai chiari capelli biondi.<br>-Stella!- replicò il ragazzino, guardando l'amica frenare la propria corsa di fronte a sé. -Sarei venuto a trovarti tra poco.-  
>-Oliver…- ripeté lei, prendendo fiato. -La signora Leila mi ha raccontato tutto… Non puoi andare via…-<br>Il mago sorrise amaramente. -Se dipendesse da me non me ne andrei mai, Motorville è casa mia, ma non posso restare.-  
>-Ho parlato con i miei genitori, forse qualcuno può adottarti! C'è una possibilità, non puoi arrenderti!- ribatté concitatamente, ma zittendosi quando l'amico scosse la testa e la prese per mano. -Oliver…?-<br>-Non preoccuparti per me, Stella.- asserì il Puro di Cuore. -Starò bene dove sono diretto. Vieni, ti accompagno a casa.- aggiunse, incamminandosi e costringendo l'altra a seguirlo.  
>-Ma cosa stai dicendo?- chiese lei. -Ti porteranno fino alla capitale e non potrai più…-<br>-Lo so.- rispose lui, mostrandole un altro triste sorriso.  
>-Come fai a essere così tranquillo?- domandò ancora, guardando stranita l'altro che le camminava affianco per poi sgranare gli occhi azzurri. -Aspetta, tu non hai intenzione di andare via con quell'assistente sociale.- dedusse Stella, ma non ottenne né affermazioni né altro. -Oliver cos'hai in mente?-<br>Il Puro di Cuore, però, rimase in silenzio e proseguì tenendo lo sguardo avanti a sé, e lei non osò insistere. Sapeva che prima o poi il suo amico le avrebbe detto qualcosa, forse stava cercando le parole giuste per farlo? Lo osservò per bene in viso e si stupì nel trovarlo teso e serio, come mai lo aveva visto. Gli strinse di nuovo la mano per dirgli che gli era vicina e questa volta la risposta giunse immediatamente sotto forma di una stretta terribilmente salda.  
>-Stella devo chiederti un favore.- esordì il castano, fermandosi di fronte alla porta di casa dell'amica.<br>-Dimmi tutto Oliver, se posso aiutarti in qualche modo, lo farò volentieri.-  
>-Resta vicino alla signora Leila. La mia partenza la rattristerà molto…- mormorò il mago, sentendo il senso di colpa crescergli nel cuore.<br>La bionda annuì. -Non temere, ci penso io.- assicurò. -Oliver… quando pensi di tornare?- domandò solamente, senza chiedere dove fosse diretto perché aveva capito che più di così non avrebbe ottenuto.  
>-Non lo so.- disse, rivelando una mezza verità.<br>Aveva deciso che l'unico custode del suo segreto sarebbe stato Philip, quindi non poteva dirle che prima o poi sarebbe tornato né con che frequenza l'avrebbe fatto. Non perché non si fidasse di Stella, semplicemente riteneva la soluzione migliore quella di non coinvolgere più di una persona, almeno per il momento.  
>-Non vuoi proprio dirmi niente, eh?- replicò Stella, sorprendendolo. -Oliver, ho passato mesi a guardare il mondo dalla mia finestra, ho imparato a leggere le persone senza sentirle parlare. Accetto la tua scelta, comunque. Se hai deciso di non dirmelo avrai le tue buone ragioni, giusto?- asserì lei con un sorriso amaro.<br>-Mi dispiace Stella…- si scusò il Puro di Cuore, prima di finire nell'abbraccio della ragazza.  
>-Non fa nulla… Promettimi solo che avrai cura di te.-<br>-Lo prometto.- sorrise Oliver, stringendo l'amica a sé.

**[°°°]**

-Oliver?- chiamò Henry Smith, entrando in salotto e restando sorpreso nel trovarlo colmo di scatoloni e con il divano coperto da un telo bianco.  
>Tuttavia, la sorpresa lasciò presto il posto alla preoccupazione. Già l'aver trovato la porta aperta gli era parso strano, anche se in quella cittadina sembravano tutti tranquilli a riguardo, adesso il non ottenere risposta dal ragazzino che meno di due giorni prima gli aveva mostrato tutta la sua sofferenza e la sua disperazione nel proprio sguardo vuoto, incrinandogli l'animo, non poteva fare altro che metterlo in ansia sempre maggiore.<br>-Oliver!- ripeté a gran voce, salendo le scale per raggiungere la stanza dell'unico abitante della casa, ora pervasa da un silenzio quasi inquietante.  
>-Signor Smith?- disse il sindaco di Motorville, entrando dalla porta d'ingresso. -Che succede?- aggiunse allarmato.<br>-Non trovo il ragazzo da nessuna parte.- spiegò con fermezza, arrestandosi di fronte alla porta poco distante dalle scale. -Oliver, sto entrando!-  
>Inspirò profondamente per un lungo istante, pregando tutte le divinità che gli erano note di non trovare lo stesso spettacolo che l'aveva accolto al pian terreno, ma lo sentiva, il suo nuovo protetto non era più lì da un pezzo ormai. Si sentì gelare il sangue e come lui anche il sindaco giunto al suo fianco, quando vide la cameretta di Oliver svuotata di tutti i suoi oggetti, sostituiti da una coppia di scatoloni. Guardò il letto, occupato da uno spoglio materasso, poi l'armadio dall'altro lato del locale. Con due rapidi passi vi fu davanti e si scoprì sinceramente stupito nel trovarlo quasi pieno, solo alcune grucce infatti erano vuote. Si girò nuovamente e solo in quel momento scorse una busta posata sulla scrivania.<p>

_Gentile sindaco e gentile signor Smith,  
>vi ringrazio per l'interessamento che avete avuto per me e per il mio benessere, ma non è necessario.<br>È vero, non ho più una famiglia che possa occuparsi di me, ma ho un altro posto in cui recarmi. Sono tornato al Paese d'origine di mia madre, dove ho una casa in cui vivere e tante persone che mi hanno accolto tra loro senza problemi.  
>Vi chiedo scusa per essere partito senza avvisarvi, ma so che non mi avreste mai lasciato andare. Un giorno, probabilmente, tornerò.<br>Ho lasciato tutti i documenti della casa alla signora Leila, che potrà farne ciò che vuole, come il ricavato della vendita.  
>Mi scuso ancora una volta per il mio comportamento, ma non potevo più restare, e vi ringrazio per esservi preoccupati per me.<em>

_Arrivederci,  
>Oliver.<em>

Henry Smith sospirò a labbra chiuse, rassegnato di fronte alla piega presa dagli eventi, dopodiché si voltò verso l'interdetto sindaco.  
>-Lei sa dove può essere andato?-<br>-Non ne ho la minima idea!- ammise l'uomo, fissandolo con i larghi occhi scuri. -Quando giunse qui, Allie aveva perso completamente la memoria e per quanto ne so, non l'ha mai recuperata!-  
>-Quindi non possiamo nemmeno avviare una ricerca specifica…- ragionò l'assistente sociale. -Dovremo emanare un mandato di ricerca che coinvolga l'intera zona attorno a Motorville. Se è partito ieri sera, non dovrebbe essere andato troppo lontano.-<br>-Contatterò immediatamente le autorità, poi chiamerò nel mio ufficio Leila e gli amici di Oliver, forse loro sapranno dirci qualcosa.-

Lo cercarono dovunque per più di una settimana, ma non trovarono alcuna traccia. Interrogarono i suoi amici, ma nessuno di loro pareva sapere nulla. Oliver era andato a salutarli il giorno prima, dicendo che sarebbe partito, niente di più.  
>Smith, però, non era convinto e tornò a parlare personalmente con il migliore amico del giovane scomparso, perché sentiva che almeno con lui doveva essersi confidato. Convinto che Philip si sarebbe tradito in qualche modo durante la loro conversazione, se ne andò invece privo di indizi e completamente confuso dalla sincera serenità con lui il ragazzino aveva liquidato la scomparsa dell'amico.<br>-A me ha detto solo che partiva e che per un po' non ci saremmo sentiti.- aveva spiegato Phil. -Si vedeva che era triste, lo ero anch'io, ma non sono preoccupato. Oliver ha sempre avuto una marcia in più, sono sicuro che sta bene e che tornerà prima o poi.-  
>Henry Smith si fermò in mezzo al marciapiede, rassegnato. Si concesse un lungo sospiro stanco, quindi puntò lo sguardo sul cielo sfumato di viola e blu.<br>-Beh Oliver, hai vinto tu. Buona fortuna, ovunque tu sia.-

**[°°°]**

Vista la pioggia torrenziale della sera precedente, nessuno si aspettava il cielo limpido quella mattina. Il sole brillava alto, illuminando e scaldando la cittadina di Motorville e i suoi abitanti.  
>Il campo santo era tranquillo come sempre, attraversato da un sottile alito di vento che scuoteva i fiori e apriva la strada a chi era giunto in visita dei propri cari. Tra questi un ragazzo alto, dai capelli castani, vestito con morbidi pantaloni verdi, che svanivano negli stivali marroni, e una casacca blu, ma ciò che lasciò perplesse alcune anziane donne fu il fodero che egli portava al fianco, celato di tanto in tanto dal mantello bruno che gli pendeva dalle spalle. Il giovane uomo s'incamminò a passo sicuro tra le tombe, finché non si fermò di fronte a una lapide di marmo chiaro su cui erano incise lettere dorate un po' sbiadite.<br>S'inginocchiò, incurante del terreno che gli avrebbe sporcato gli abiti, e posò un vasetto con degli strani fiori bianchi, simili a batuffoli di cotone*, dalle foglie di un bel verde scuro ripiegate su loro stesse come le spirali di una chiocciola. Quindi, il ragazzo puntò lo sguardo sul nome scritto in caratteri color oro. Lo sfiorò con le dita e in un guizzo di bianche scintille, la dicitura tornò a brillare, come se fosse appena stata dipinta.  
>-Ciao mamma, visto? Sono tornato anche quest'anno.-<p>

*I fiori che ho scelto sono i sofficioni, quei fiori simili a soffioni che si trovano in giro e si usano come materiale alchemico.


End file.
